Třída Defiant
Třída ''Defiant'' je oficiálně klasifikována jako třída doprovodných lodí, ale ve skutečnosti byla vyvinuta jako malá, výkonná a po zuby vyzbrojená třída válečných plavidel, která měla Federaci bránit proti útoku cizích agresivních druhů, zejména pak Borgů. Historie Třída Defiant je těžce vyzbrojenou třídou plavidel Hvězdné flotily, vyvinutou jako odpověď na Borgskou hrozbu. Všeobecný strach z Borgů vyvstanul již v roce 2365, ovšem skutečně akutní se tato hrozba stala krátce po katastrofálním výsledku bitvy u Wolf 359 v roce 2367, kdy byla Federační flotila doslova rozmetána, a to pouze jedinnou Borgskou krychlí. Tradiční zbraně a obranné technologie Federace byly při tomto konfliktu neúčinné, a proto bylo nutné co nejdříve vyvinout zcela nový typ hvězdné lodi s novými taktickými a obrannými možnostmi. Krátce po masakru u Wolf 359 v roce 2367 se Nadporučík Benjamin Sisko přidal ke skupině, která byla pověřena tento nový typ plavidla vytvořit v loděnicích Utopia Planitia. (DS9: "The Search, Part I") Vývoj USS Defiant (NX-74205) byl prototypem této nové třídy. Bylo to první jednoúčelové plavidlo Hvězdné flotily, vyvinuto pouze pro bojové, nikoli pro diplomatické či vědecké účely. Lodě třídy Defiant jsou těžce vyzbrojená, vysoce pohyblivá plavidla, využívající nejnovější zbraňové a obranné technologie Flotily, vybavená warpovým pohonem třídy 7. Lodě této třídy jsou také mnohem menší než ostatní Federační plavidla. Prototyp [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] (NX-74205) měl být první lodí plánované bojové flotily Federace, která se měla Borgům postavit, ovšem později, když hrozba přestala být tak urgentní, se Flotila rozhodla projekt zrušit. Navíc se ukázalo, že Defiant má řadu vážných konstrukčních nedostatků, a při testovacím letu se jeho trup téměř rozlomil. Když se v roce 2371 objevila hrozba Dominionu, byl prototyp Defiant vytažen ze "skladu". Po několika úpravách, které provedl náčelník Miles O'Brien se tato třída ujala a bylo vyrobeno hned několik dalších plavidel. (DS9: "The Search, Part I"; VOY: "Drone") Ranná léta Prototyp [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] byl přidělen jako obranná loď na stanici Deep Space 9, která se stala v konfliktu s Dominionem klíčovou. Protyp byl dovybaven také maskovacím zařízením, které Flotile půjčili Romulané, výměnou za informace. Později se totiž vydal na neprobádané území Dominionu do kvadrantu Gama, aby zde pátral po Zakladatelích. Po mnoha úspěších prototypu se Flotila rozhodla vyrábět lodě této třídy ve velkém. Do konce roku 2373 bylo ve službě hned několik plavidel třídy Defiant. V roce 2372, byla například vypuštěna loď [[USS Valiant (NCC-74210)|USS Valiant]], která sloužila jako výcviková loď kadetů Rudé eskadry Akademie Hvězdné flotily. USS Valiant byl později zničen při útoku na vlajkovou loď Dominionu. (DS9: "Valiant") Dvě lodi této třídy se také zúčastnily bitvy s Romulany, kteří odcizili experimentální plavidlo USS Prometheus. (VOY: "Message in a Bottle") Válka s Dominionem USS Defiant byl zničen Breenskou válečnou lodí v roce 2375, během druhé bitvy u Chin'toky. Jiná loď třídy Defiant, USS São Paulo byla převelena na Deep Space 9, jako náhrada za tuto ztracenou loď. Sám velitel operací Hvězdné flotily vydal speciální povolení a São Paulo bylo přejmenováno na Defiant. Štítové generátory byly kompletně rekonfigurovány, takže byly schopny odolat i energetickým zbraním Breenů. Tento nový Defiant později sehrál zásadní roli při finální bitvě s Dominionem u Cardassie I. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil"; "The Dogs of War"; "What You Leave Behind") Image:defiant_zadokovany.jpg|USS Defiant zakotvený u stanice Deep Space 9 Image:valiantobr.jpg|USS Valiant Image:Defiant class and uss spector attack.jpg|Dvě bezejmenné lodě třídy Defiant v doprovodu lodě třídy Akira Image:desdef.jpg|Destrukce lodi USS Defiant Technická data Konstrukční parametry a rozvržení lodi Na rozdíl od zaběhlého standardu Hvězdné flotily, není trup lodí této třídy rozdělen na primární a sekundární. Třída Defiant má jednoduchý, celistvý trup, k němuž jsou po obou stranách připevněny warp gondoly. Další standard však tato třída dodržuje. Je to umístění velitelského můstku na nejvyšší palubě. Číslování palub je sestupné, můstek se tedy nachází na palubě 1. Lodě třídy Defiant mají celkem 4 paluby a 2 mezipalubí. Na palubě 1 se kromě můstku nachází také kapitánova pracovna, transportní místnost 1, výše umístěné phaserové kanóny, druhé patro strojovny, výpustní ventily plasmy, výše umístěná senzorová dráha, kajuty posádky a skladiště deuteria. Na palubě 2 se nachází spodní patro strojovny, jádro počítače, zaměřovací senzory, jídelna pro posádku, warpové cívky, ošetřovna, zdravotnická a vědecká laboratoř, transportní místnost 2, další kajuty posádky a také kontrolní místnost pomocných pohonných raket. Impulzní motory se klenou skrze paluby 2 a 3. Na palubě 3 se dále nachází pomocné pohonné rakety, hangáry 1 až 3, kontejnery antihmoty, nákladové prostory 1 až 4, vzduchové uzávěry, zadní zásobníky torpéd a další warp cívky. Na čtvrté palubě najdeme přistávací vzpěry, navigační deflektor, další dva pulzní phaserové kanóny, přední a zadní torpédové zásobníky, dva přední odpalovače torpéd, dva zadní odpalovače torpéd, níže umístěnou senzorovou dráhu, výstupní dveře hangárů 1 a 2 a také hlavní emitor vlečného paprsku. Velící a kontrolní systémy Můstek Prostory hlavního můstku na lodích třídy Defiant jsou velmi kompaktní, ale i přesto se sem vejdou všechna známá stanoviště - konzola strojovny, taktická konzola, vědecká konzola, kormidlo, a operační konzola. Hlavní můstek je nervovým centrem celého plavidla. Konkrétně na lodích této třídy nevyčnívá nad trup, ale jeho modul je zapuštěn do mnohem rozlehlejší paluby 1. Toto zdánlivě nevýznamné řešení zaručuje relativní bezpečnost velícího centra během bojových situací. Na pravoboku i levoboku interiéru můstku se nacházejí vstupní dveře; přímo na můstek tedy nevede žádný turbovýtah. Přímo před vstupem na pravoboku se nachází plaketa se jménem lodi a citátem a také pomocný přístupový panel počítače. Na vstupní straně můstku se nachází stanice strojovny a taktická konzola I, zatímco na opačné straně se nachází vědecká stanice a taktická konzola II. Zejména díky vyjímečné roli tohoto plavidla, jako jedinného čistě bitevního byly všechny konzoly a stanice navrženy za pochodu, bez ohledu na jakékoliv pohodlí posádky. Důležitá je pouze funkčnost. Centru můstku dominuje kapitánovo křeslo, které je umístěno na vyvýšené platformě a nabízí čistý výhled na všechny konzoly na můstku i na centrální obrazovku. Po obou stranách křesla jsou umístěny kontrolní panely s přístupem ke všem důležitým systémům plavidla. Mezi kapitánovým křeslem a hlavní výhledovou obrazovkou je v jedné kozole integrováno kormidlo a operační panel. Stejně jako všechny součásti můstku třídy Defiant byla také kormidelníkova stanice navržena především pro maximální účelnost a efektivnost všech ovládacích prvků tak, aby příkazy velícího důstojníka mohl operátor vkládat mnohem rychleji. Plavidlo je potom v rukou zkušeného pilota schopno velké manévrovatelnosti. Z inženýrské stanice je možno přímo ovládat a kontrolovat impulzní i warpové motory stejně tak, jako monitorovat množství dalších zásadních operačních systémů plavidla. Tato samostatná stanice je schopna převzít funkce všech kozol umístěných v hlavní strojovně zejména tehdy, když je přítomnost šéfinženýra vyžadována na můstku. Zrcadlově k inženýrské konzole se nachází vědecká stanice, která je normálně obsluhována vědeckým důstojníkem. Panely a výstupy této konzoly poskytují přímý přístup k lodním senzorům, které jsou schopny velice přesných scanů přírodních či uměle vytvořených fenoménů. Tato stanice hraje velmi důležitou roli během průzkumných misí. Hlavní výhledovou obrazovku lemují dvě taktické stanice, které umožňují primární přístup k pulzním phaserovým kanónům, odpalovačům torpéd a k dalším speciálním obranným a zbraňovým systémůn. Důstojníci obsluhující tato stanoviště úzce spolupracují s kormidelníkem, jehož stanice je umístěna co možná nejblíže. Během bojových situací kormidelník zadává manévry a útočné vzorce, zatímco taktický důstojník je odpovědný za palbu z četných zbraňových systémů. Účelem taktické stanice II je během náročných bojových operací především odlehčit sesterské stanici I. Krátce po zařazení třídy Defiant do činné služby v roce 2371, byl můstek lehce přestavěn. Změněna byla především velitelská oblast v centrální části. Byly vyměněny konzoly u kapitánského křesla a odstraněn plotek obklopující tuto oblast. Památeční deska se jménem lodi byla přemístěna na pravou stěnu můstku ke vstupním dveřím a pomocné konzoly byly přemístěny do postraních stanic nebo zabudovány do zadní stěny. (DS9: "Equilibrium") Kapitánova pracovna Kapitánova pracovna slouží především jako soukromá kancelář kapitána a také jako místnost, kde kapitán přijímá důstojníky či členy posádky a konzultuje s nimi. Stejně jako další místnosti na palubě lodí třídy Defiant je i kapitánova pracovna malá a kompaktní. Dominuje jí především kapitánův stůl, za nímž se nachází terminál počítače zapuštěný do zdi. Napravo od stolu najdeme menší stolek, nad nímž se nachází dekorativní skulptura. Nalevo od stolu se nachází terminál replikátoru a další počítačový terminál. Pohonné systémy Lodě třídy Defiant využívají warpového pohonu třídy 7. Tento pohon je pro loď této velikosti extrémně výkonný, a proto warp signatura, kterou za sebou plavidlo této třídy zanechává, vypadá jako signatura mnohem větší lodi. Maximální warpová rychlost je warp 9,5. Kromě warpového pohonu využívají lodě této třídy také pohon impulzní. Hlavní strojovna Prostory strojovny se nacházejí na palubě 2, v sekci 5. Ze strojovny se ovládají především pohonné systémy, jako warpový či impulzní pohon. Strojovna však může v případě potřeby místo můstku převzít i velitelskou kontrolu nad lodí. Strojovna samotná má jen jedno patro. Dominuje jí především warpové jádro, kolem kterého se nacházejí četná kontrolní stanoviště. Warp jádro samotné zabírá celkem tři paluby zadní sekce lodi. Je přístupné především ze strojovny nebo také z prostor určených pro údržbu. Energie, kterou reakční komora jádra vyprodukoje je vedena dvěma tubusy, které se nacházejí po stranách. Tyto tubusy vedou přímo k warp gondolám. Napravo a nalevo od warp jádra se nacházejí vstupy po Jefferiesových průlezů, přímo před jádrem, v přední části strojovny pak nalezeneme četní inženýrské stanice. Taktické systémy Pulsní phaserové kanóny Na palubě lodí třídy Defiant se nacházejí celkem 4 phaserové kanóny, které jsou umístěny v přední části warpových gondol a namířeny dopředu. Na každé gondole se nacházejí 2 kanóny, jeden v horní části, druhý níže. Na phaserové kanóny je přímo napojeno jedno z plasmových potrubí, které vede tzv. warp plasmu. Tato energie dodává phaserovým kanónům nesmírnou účinnost a sílu, avšak z části omezuje účinnost warpového pohonu. Phaserové kanóny účinně oslabují především štíty nepřítele. Phaserové dráhy Na lodích třídy Defiant se nacházejí také standardní phaserové dráhy, ovšem slouží zde spíše jako sekundární doplněk k pulsním phaserovým kanónům. Na lodích této třídy se nacházejí celkem 2 dráhy. Jedna se nachází za modulem můstku na dorsální straně, druhé pak za hlavním hangárem na spodní straně. Torpedový systém Na lodích třídy Defiant se nacházejí celkem 4 odpalovače torpéd, dva v přední části a dva v zadní. Dva dopředu namířené odpalovače se nacházejí na trupu, těsně nad warp gondolami. Dva zadní odpalovače se nacházejí v zadní části warp gondol. Společně s loděmi třídy ''Sovereign'', jsou lodě třídy Defiant jedinými známými plavidly standardně vybavenými kvantovými torpédy. Ovšem odpalovače lodí této třídy jsou schopny pálit také standardní fotonová torpéda. Image:Phaserkanon.jpg|Palba z pulsních phaserových kanónů Image:Defiant attacks regents flagship.jpg|Palba z dorsální phaserové dráhy Image:USS Defiant firing quantum torpedoes.jpg|Třída Defiant pálí kvantová torpéda Soubor:Zadni torpedo defiant.JPG|Třída Defiant pálí fotonová torpéda ze zadního odpalovače Štítový systém Lodě třídy Defiant jsou standardně vybaveny Deflektorovými štíty, které slouží především jako obrana proti nepřátelské palbě. Ablativní pancéřování Lodě třídy Defiant jsou také vybaveny velmi silným plátováním trupu. Tomuto plátování se říká ablativní pancéřování. Pancéřování funguje tak, že z části pohltí energii nepřátelské palby. Je tedy velmi užitečné v případě výpadku štítů. Loď tak má stále jistou ochranu a může se ubránit nepřátelskému útoku i bez štítů. Ablativní pancéřování je také velmi užitečné při transpotech během bojových situací, kdy je třeba sklopit štíty. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Maskovací zařízení Speciální dodatek k Algeronské smlouvy svého času umožňoval, aby byla loď USS Defiant vybavena Romulanským maskovacím zařízením. (DS9: "The Search, Part I"; "Defiant") Na základě tohoto dodatku tedy Romulané propůjčili jedno ze svých maskovacích zařízení Federaci, ovšem pouze k omezenému užívání pod dohledem. Operace, při kterých bylo povoleno využívat toto maskovací zařízení byly limitovány pouze na Gama kvadrant. Výměnou za tuto službu požadovali Romulané všechny informace, které Defiant při své misi v Gama kvadrantu zjistí o Dominionu (DS9: "The Search, Part I"; "Visionary"). USS Defiant se tedy stal jedinou lodí Hvězdné flotily, která kdy legálně využívala maskovací zařízení. :Důležité také je, že krátce poté, co bylo maskovací zařízení na ''Defiantu použito, Dominion zjistil jak jím proniknout užitím jistého druhu antiprotonových paprsků. Defiant byl totiž velmi "nadupaný". Vzhledem ke své velikosti měl velmi výkonné warp motory a jeho warp signatura tak nebyla maskováním zcela skryta. Tento probrém byl však později vyřešen.'' (DS9: "The Search, Part I") Prostory pro posádku Ošetřovna Hlavní ošetřovna se nachází na palubě 2. Je umístěna mezi jídelnou a vědeckými laboratořemi. Na ošetřovně se nachází celkem čtyři biolůžka, která slouží k intenzivní péči i k operacím. V případě pohotovosti na lodi mohou členové posádky v této místnosti vyhledat zdravotnickou pomoc. Ošetřovna na lodích třídy Defiant je ovšem vybavena pouze základním operačním vybavením. Není zde žádné operační lůžko (pokud je operace nutná, může jako operační lůžko posloužit klasické biolůžko, ovšem jeho možnosti jsou omezeny). Primárním úkolem lékaře na palubě lodi této třídy je proto především stabilizovat pacienta a udržet jej naživu, dokud loď nedorazí na nejbližší Hvězdnou základnu, kde je provedena operace. Lodě třídy Defiant jsou užívány k průzkumu jen minimálně. Proto je jejich vědecké vybavení velmi omezené. Tato třída je vybavena celkem dvěma jednoúčelovými laboratořemi. První z nich je navržena na vědecký, druhá na lékařský výzkum. Vybavení těchto laboratoří je podobné jako na jiných, větších typech plavidel Hvězdné flotily. Jídelna Na lodích třídy Defiant se nenachází žádné prostory pro rekreační aktivity, a to zejména díky jejich malé velikosti. Nenajdeme zde tedy žádné simulátory, arbotrea či tělocvičny. Posádka těchto typů plavidel se musí spokojit se dvěma jídelními prostorami, které se nachází na levoboku paluby 2. Stejně jako použitý materiál a další vybavení na palubách těchto plavidel jsou i jídelny velmi jednoduché a kompaktní. V čele místnosti jídelny se nachází tři otvory, které poskytují přístup k terminálům replikátorů. Pult umístěný poblíž těchto replikátorů se užívá především pro podnosy, šálky a jídelní potřeby. V prostranství jídelny se nachází celkem čtyři kovové stolky se sedáky, které jsou přímo připevněny k nohám stolku. Na palubě lodí třídy Defiant se nachází dvě tyto jídelny. Jídelna se na palubě lodí třídy Defiant neužívala pouze jako místnost určená ke stravování, ale také jako místnost společenská. Mohly se zde konat menší oslavy, setkání posádky s velícími důstojníky (DS9: "Behind the Lines"), ale také brífingové schůze o povaze plánované mise či školení posádky. Jídelna na lodích této třídy tedy do jisté míry zastupovala konferenční místnost. Na jedné ze zdí se proto nachází panel, který je schopen zobrazovat taktické údaje, grafy či diagramy o plánované misi. (DS9: "Valiant") Kajuty posádky Na lodích třídy Defiant nalezneme pouze jeden druh kajut, které využívají jak nižší, tak i vyšší důstojníci. Nenejdeme zde žádný komfort, vše je zaměřeno na účelnost a kompaktnost. Každá z kabin je vybavena jedním terminálem replikátoru a také jedním standardním počítačovým terminálem. Dále zde najdeme dvě palandy umístěné nad sebou, tzn. že každou kajutu sdílí dva důstojníci či členové posádky. Jedinou osobou na palubě, která má svou vlastní kajutu je velící důstojník. Kajuta velícího důstojníka se nachází na palubě 1 a je přímo propojena s jeho pracovnou. Přeprava Transportní systémy Na palubě lodí třídy Defiant se nachází dvě transportní místnosti. Jedna z nich se nachází na palubě 1, druhá na palubě 2. Pomocná plavidla Hlavní hangár se nachází na palubě 3. Vrata od hangáru nejsou namířena na záď lodi, jak je to obvyklé u jiných typů plavidel, ale raketoplány jsou vypouštěny směrem dolů. Na lodích třídy Defiant slouží raketoplány typu 18 a také raketoplány typu Chaffee Kánonem schválené lodě ; Pojmenované: * USS Defiant (NX-74205) * USS São Paulo, přejmenován na USS Defiant (NCC-75633) * USS Valiant (NCC-74210) ; Bezejmenné: * [[Bezejmenné lodě třídy Defiant|Bezejmenné lodě třídy Defiant]] ; Zrcadlový vesmír *''Defiant'' Dodatky Výskyt * ENT: "Shockwave" (počítačové schéma) * DS9 ** "The Search, Part I" ** "The Search, Part II" ** "Equilibrium" ** "Second Skin" ** "Meridian" ** "Defiant" ** "Past Tense, Part I" ** "Past Tense, Part II" ** "Destiny" ** "Improbable Cause" ** "The Die is Cast" ** "The Adversary" ** "The Way of the Warrior" ** "The Visitor" ** "Rejoined" ** "Starship Down" ** "Our Man Bashir" ** "Paradise Lost" ** "Sons of Mogh" ** "Bar Association" ** "Rules of Engagement" ** "Shattered Mirror" ** "For the Cause" ** "To the Death" ** "Broken Link" ** "The Ship" ** "Nor the Battle to the Strong" ** "Trials and Tribble-ations" ** "The Ascent" ** "The Darkness and the Light" ** "For the Uniform" ** "In Purgatory's Shadow" ** "By Inferno's Light" ** "Soldiers of the Empire" ** "Children of Time" ** "Blaze of Glory" ** "In the Cards" ** "Call to Arms" ** "A Time to Stand" ** "Sons and Daughters" ** "Behind the Lines" ** "Favor the Bold" ** "Sacrifice of Angels" ** "You Are Cordially Invited" ** "The Magnificent Ferengi" ** "Waltz" ** "Far Beyond the Stars" ** "One Little Ship" ** "Honor Among Thieves" ** "Inquisition" ** "Valiant" ** "Time's Orphan" ** "The Sound of Her Voice" ** "Tears of the Prophets" ** "Image in the Sand" ** "Once More Unto the Breach" ** "The Siege of AR-558" ** "Covenant" ** "It's Only a Paper Moon" ** "Prodigal Daughter" ** "Field of Fire" ** "Chimera" ** "Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang" ** "Penumbra" ** "The Changing Face of Evil" ** "The Dogs of War" ** "What You Leave Behind" * TNG filmy: ** "Star Trek: First Contact" * VOY ** "Message in a Bottle" ** "Drone" (počítačové schéma) ** "The Voyager Conspiracy" (počítačové schéma) ** "Endgame" Pozadí * Třída Defiant byla navržena Jamesem Martinem pod dohledem Hermana Zimmermana a Garyho Hutzela. První instrukcí, kterou Martin dostal bylo navrhnout "nadupaný runbout". Jeho ranné návrhy se tedy skutečně podobají lépe vyzbrojeným runboutům, nicméně producenti je zamítli. Při dalších návrzích se tedy Martin držel tradičního designu federačních lodí, ale zde zasáhl Herman Zimmerman, který mu řekl, že si pro toto nové plavidlo představuje kompletně nový vzhled. Něco co tu ještě nebylo. Ve stejnou dobu Martin připravoval také nákresy Makistického stíhače pro epizodu "The Maquis, Part II", a proto se rozhodl, že zkusí producentům předložit tento návrh jako návrh nové třídy Defiant. Producenti jej schválili jako základní design ze kterého se bude v dalších pracech vycházet. Martin tedy tento návrh mírně vylepšil a jeho schéma přinesl výrobci fyzických modelů Tonymu Meiningerovi. Hlavní problém tohoto designu byl v tom, že nevypadal dost rychle, takže Meininger, automobilový nadšenec, přinesl nějaké plakáty vozů Ferrari a podle nich loď zaoblil a udělal ji mnohem kompaktnější a uhlazenější. Herman Zimmerman později prohlásil, že tento kompaktní design třídy Defiant ovlivnil také design lodi ''Enterprise'' NX-01 v seriálu Star Trek: Enterprise. * Gary Hutzel prohlásil, že při ranném stádiu vývoje bylo hlavní myšlenkou vytvořit "novou žhavou bitevní loď, která by v celém seriálu zavedla nový standart pro akční lodě. Nejdříve jsme měli spoustu dotazů, jako například 'Jak velký je ''Defiant?' Nuže, vytvořili jsme ho jako malou a skutečně silnou loď, která by byla tak silná a děsivá, že by se s ní nikdo nechtěl střetnout." Herman Zimmerman dále prohlásil, "''Je na první pohled jasné, že tato loď nemá vypadat jako NCC-1701-A, B, C nebo D. Má to být loď kompletně nová." Mimokánonové informace Lodě z Armada I a II *''Star Trek: Armada II ** ** USS Alaska ** USS Albatross ** USS Aldebaran ** USS Armstead ** USS Baracus ** USS Barracuda ** ** USS Champion ** USS Cheyenne ** USS Cobra ** ** USS Condor ** USS Coral Sea ** USS Cormir ** USS Corvus ** ** ** USS Eclipse ** USS Falkirk ** USS Fargo ** USS Galahad ** USS Gauntlet ** USS Gawain ** USS Grant ** USS Halberd ** USS Havoc ** USS Helena ** ** USS Hurricane ** USS Javelin ** USS Kant ** USS Kingfisher ** USS Law ** USS Lee ** USS Leyte ** USS Logan ** USS Loki ** USS Man-o-War ** USS Matador ** USS Maya ** USS Medvedev ** ** USS Michigan ** USS Mongoose ** ** USS Monsoon ** USS Morgana ** USS Myrmidon ** USS Nomad ** USS Pendragon ** USS Pleiades ** ** USS Python ** USS Quillon ** USS Ramses ** USS Relentless ** ** ** USS Rockford ** USS Rome ** USS São Paulo ** USS Savannah ** USS Scorpion ** USS Sioux ** USS Sirocco ** USS Spitfire ** USS Stromming ** USS Tenacious ** USS Thor ** ** USS Treplev ** USS Triumph ** USS Triton ** USS Tsunami ** USS Turin ** USS Valiant ** USS Vanya ** USS Vasily ** USS Victoria ** USS Vigilant ** USS Voltaire ** USS Warspite ** USS Wasp ** USS Wolverine ** USS Zeppelin Externí odkazy de:Defiant-Klasse en:Defiant class es:Clase Defiant fr:Classe Defiant ja:ディファイアント級 sv:Defiantklass Definat